


Banana Bread

by Medicore



Series: Hamliza Oneshots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baking, Bread, Cute, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Married Life, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore
Summary: Alexander and Eliza make banana bread together.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Hamliza Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the recipe I used to write this oneshot!

It was raining out, the drops of water creating a gentle pitter-patter sound as it hit the sidewalk. Alexander was reading out of one of his textbooks on this rainy day while Eliza was reading a light novella and sipping on some hot tea. Eliza was content with this, but she wanted to do something else. She wanted to make something, something sweet to eat. Eliza loved to bake, and that would be the perfect activity to do on a rainy day. 

“Alexander?” Eliza asked, getting her husband’s attention. He looked up from his textbook and took a sip of water before answering with, “Yes, dear?” 

“Do you want to bake something?” Eliza nudged the throw blanket off her lap and got up from her place on the couch, walking over to her dear Alexander. She gazed upon him and the many notes he was taking. Alexander was looking less tired lately, but she could see the eyebags beginning to darken.

“What would we bake?” he asked, putting his pen down and tilting his head up to stare at her. She smiled, putting her husband’s hair into a low ponytail and thought about all the possibilities they could bake together. She looked up at the kitchen, her eyes meeting a few overripe bananas sitting in the fruit bowl.

“Ooh, maybe banana bread? We should get rid of those overripe bananas instead of letting it go to waste. It’s also one of those amazing foods that feel healthy but also like a sweet snack. ”

“Banana bread is nice and it’s true that we should try and save as much food as we can instead of just throwing things out… and I could even bring some to Washington at work tomorrow if we end up with too much for the two of us.”

“Yeah, so let’s make some! Come on, Alex!” Eliza swung around to the kitchen and got out the classic cookbook Eliza had gotten from her mother. She flipped it open to the page where the banana bread recipe was as Alexander put a light blue apron on her. Once she found the page, she turned around, revealing Alexander in an old green apron with a bright smile on his face. She chuckled and gave him a kiss before pulling him closer so he could read the recipe as well. 

“Butter, bananas, eggs, vanilla extract, flour….” Alexander muttered the ingredients to himself before going over to the fridge and cabinet and getting all ingredients out. Eliza removed two bowls from the cupboard and set it down on the countertop, then turned to preheat the oven to 350 degrees. 

“What now, Betsey?” Alexander asked, plopping the ingredients next to the bowl. 

“Did you not read the recipe?” Eliza put her hands on her hips and Alexander chuckled at the pose, saying, “Well, I did, but I’d prefer to hear you say it, Miss Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton.”

“Can you mash the bananas?” Eliza asked, putting the butter into a small bowl and popping it in the microwave. Alexander nodded and unpeeled three bananas, dropping them into a bowl. He got out a fork and began to mash them up as quick as he could. As he mashed up the bananas, Eliza poured in the melted butter and cracked two large eggs on the side of the bowl and put them inside. She poured a teaspoon of vanilla extract into the bowl and then moved onto the next one.

In the new bowl, she swiftly added the flour, baking soda, salt, cinnamon, and sugar and started to mix. Alexander walked over to her and rested his head on top of hers, chuckling to himself. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Alexander brought a finger to her nose and bopped it, letting out a little, “Boop!” Eliza lifted an arm up to wipe it away, noticing that a yellow mixture was there. 

“Alexander…” 

“It’s just the banana mixture! Try it, it tastes good!” Alexander put his finger into the bowl he was just at and scooped a little bit out, putting it in his mouth. Eliza raised an eyebrow but licked the mixture off her arm. It was quite good and the bread would taste even better when it was done.

“Can we mix the two bowls together now?” Alexander asked, and Eliza nodded, moving out of the way so he could pour the dry mixture into the wet one. Alexander started stirring the two mixtures into one as Eliza got out a loaf pan and sprayed it with the non-stick cooking spray.

Once both of them were done, Alexander poured the mixture into the pan and Eliza opened the oven, popping the pan into it. She closed the oven and set the loaf to bake for 50 minutes, and then turned around to see Alexander smiling at her. She kissed him and then said, “I love baking with you.”

“I love baking with you too, we should do it more often.” Alexander winked at her, and Eliza rolled her eyes. “We can’t eat desserts all the time, silly.”

Alexander laughed and pulled in her for another kiss, the banana bread baking in the background.


End file.
